Stolen Property
Stolen Property is is the second episode of the first season of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: The Unseen Adventures. Plot Kevin, Ben, and Gwen are flying in the Rustbucket. (Ben): This is so boring! (Kevin): Just wait 'till we find the stolen Plumber ship, then we'll see some action! Suddenly, they approach a Plumber ship. (Kevin): I scanned it, I can't find any Plumber badges onboard. (Gwen): Looks like we found our theif! Theme Song (Ben): Meet you guys down there! Ben transforms into Big Chill and phases through the floor into the Plumber ship. (Big Chill): Alright, thief! I'm Ben Tennyson, and I've come to--- The thief steps out of the shadows, revealed to be Argit. Big Chill turns back into Ben. (Ben): You have got to be kidding me. (Argit): What? Kevin and Gwen board the ship. (Kevin): Well what do you know! (Gwen): Suppose you tell us what you're doing with a stolen Plumber ship? (Argit): Ok! So I was walking along, minding my own buisness, when this Plumber ship lands in front of me. This guy with a spear--- (Ben): Malefic! (Argit): Who? Anyway, this guy with a spear gets off and asked me if I knew where Ben Tennyson was. I told him that you guys hang out at Kevin's garage some times. Then he disappeared. (Kevin): That's why he attacked me. (Gwen): But why did you steal the ship? (Argit): With all the people out to get me, I decided to take the ship as some protection, and a ride. But, the Vreedle Brothers are after me! (Gwen): Why exactly? (Argit): I owe them money for a thing, and I never paid them back. An explosion rocks the ship. (Ben): What was that? (Gwen): One of the wings has been hit! (Argit): It's the Vreedles! The ship crashes in the middle of the city. Suddenly, Octagon and Rhomboid board the ship. (Rhomboid): Argit! Argit gulps. (Octagon): Once we commandeer this here vessel, we'll sell it on the black market, which, in case you're wondering, me and my brother is not to sophisticated to use. (Rhomboid): Or are. (Ben): Yeah, that's not gonna happen! Ben transforms into Rath. (Rath): Lemme tell ya something Octagon and Rhomboid Vreedle, intergalactic bounty hunters who are also quite stupid. RATH'S GONNA SMASH YOU! Rhomboid blasts Rath in the face. (Rath): That was your first mistake! Nobody shoots Rath in the face and gets away with it! Rath lunges at Rhomboid and starts pummeling him. Octagon shoots at Kevin and Gwen. Gwen blocks the shots with a mana shield. (Gwen): I can't keep this up! (Kevin): You won't have too! YAH! Kevin charges at Octagon and uppercuts him. (Kevin): Eat that! Rath knocks out Rhomboid. (Rath): Yeah! Rath has won! Rath turns back into Ben. (Gwen): Hey where's Argit? Argit sneaks off the ship. (Kevin): Argit! Argit turns around to face Ben, Gwen, and Kevin, who got off the ship. '' (Ben): You're still a wanted criminal for stealing the ship. (Argit): Oh yeah forgot about that! ''Argit runs. Ben transforms into Echo Echo. He screams and knocks Argit out. (Echo Echo): Down for the count! He turns back into Ben. (Ben): Well that worked out well. The Plumbers come and arrest the Vreedles and Argit. (Magister Patelliday): Good work, Ben. We'll try to convince these Vreedles to become Plumbers again. Rhomboid burps. (Magister Patelliday): We'll try. (Ben): Good luck with that! The End! Major Events *Argit, the Vreedle brothers, and Magister Patelliday make their first reappearences. *Big Chill, Rath, and Echo Echo make their first reappearences. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin Villains *Argit *The Vreedle Brothers Aliens Used *Big Chill *Rath *Echo Echo Trivia *This is the first time a Plumber ship has been stolen chronologically. The second time was in The Flame Keeper's Circle. *This episode and the one before it aired together as a two part premiere. Category:Episodes